Morality Monckys
by Lucky439
Summary: ITs FINISHED and repoasted rietro


**Disclaimer I own no cool X-Men or brotherhood but if I could have them I would be grateful.**   
  
**This is just the general explanation of what's going on when we start.**   
  
Team Status...  
  
X-Men  
The X-Men have been pretty much inactive over the last 2 years. They have had a few short skirmishes with the Brotherhood. Most of the X-Men have formed kind of private treaty's with the Brotherhood members. As of yet there have not been any new threats to mutants or humans, but unknown to them that is all soon going to change.   
  
Brotherhood  
The Brotherhood is composed of only Lance, Pietro, Freddy, and Toad. Since the incident on Asteroid M Mystique and Magneto have sporadically come back to rule the bays when they have a plan where the Brotherhoods powers are needed. None of the plans have worked and the brotherhood isn't really interested anyway. Most of the time they are left to fend for themselves. Lance and Pietro watch out for the other boys and support them. They occasionally do come into conflict with the X-Men but usually it had more to do with everyone's smart mouths then either cause.  
  
Character Status...  
  
Rogue-17  
Senior  
X-Man  
Rogue has yet to learn to control her powers, but despite that she has gained more self-esteem and confidence during her years as an X-Man. She has mellowed down her Goth look. She still whereas dark cloths but she douse not use the dark lipstick or white powder in favor of Red or maybe light purple for her lips and a pale shade of tan for her foundation. She has gained back the friendship pf the Brotherhood, and is currently secretly dating Pietro. (the members of the X-Men who have made friends with the brotherhood keep it a secret form general knowledge to keep Scott and Jean off of there case.)  
  
Pietro-18  
Senior  
Brotherhood  
Pietro douse not get along with his father at all. He did however find his twin sister Wanda and keeps in touch with her. He is best friends with Lance and helps by working for a delivery service. Due to his powers he douse not have to work very long a day so he had lots of free time. He is dating Rogue.  
  
Kitty-16  
Junior  
X-Men  
She is still with Lance. Their relationship is not secret and she constantly gets bugged about it form Scott and Jean. She wouldn't put up with it but when she says something about there bugging her they made training hell for every one. Kitty decided that the best thing to do would be to try to avoid the subject and go on with her life how she saw fit and not even try to change Scott and Jeans minds.  
She and Lance are engaged to be married after she graduates next year. She has also lost some of her valley girl tendencies.  
  
Lance-19  
College Freshman  
Brotherhood  
Engaged to Kitty. He is going to college to be a seismologist. He wants to provide a good life for them. He is working part-time at the Bayville seismology institute. He and Pietro take care of the younger boys and help them finish school.  
  
Bobby Drake-18 and Emma Frost-17  
Seniors   
X-Men  
They are the only new recruits that the institute has gotten since the original 6. Bobby is best friends with Rogue. They do not like Scott and Jean, especially Emma. Emma is has no problems with reading minds without permission.   
  
Kurt-17  
Senior   
X-Men  
Rogue's Brother. He is still dating Amanda who tuned out to be a witch. He approves of Rogue and Pietro's relationship.  
  
Toad-16 & Freddy-17  
Juniors  
Brotherhood  
They are older and more mature. Freddy even has a job at the fancy Italian restaurant in town as a chef.  
  
Evan-16  
Junior  
X-Men  
Best friend of Kurt. Hates Pietro and douse not know about Rogue and Pietro's relationship.  
  
Storm and Logan  
Married   
X-Men  
They have not left the team but have moved out of the institute into there own house. They are expecting there first child in a few months. They do not get involved in the day to day life at the mansion, and only go on missions if absolutely necessary.  
  
Scott-19 and Jean-19  
College Freshman  
X-Men  
They are engaged, but it is not likely the will marry any time soon. Scott is reluctant to take the time away from the X-Men. They consider all relationships except theirs bad for the team, even Bobby and Emma's. Scott concentrates almost totally on the team and Jean. He has come obsessed with the danger he thinks that the Brotherhood is. Jean encourages him to be more ruthless to the X-Men she douse not like in training and other things with the team. He fails to sometime see the people instead of just the X-Men.   
  
Xavier  
X-Men  
He currently has a lot on his plate. He is worried about Scott because he thinks that he needs someone to even out his leadership. He was hoping jean would do it but she is only making it worse. He has tried to talk to Scott but cant seam to get him to listen. He douse not want to demote Scott because he is a good team leader. He is also worried because he recently got a call form his friend Lilliandra of the Shi'are Empire. She asked him to come and create a new mutant team in with the newly emerged Scrull mutants. They need help with control and acceptance within there worrier race. He had decided to go but not before he decides how to help curb Scott. He will also have to inform the X-Men of his extraterrestrial contacts.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This begins in fall but there probably wont be much mention of holidays or any thing unless needed.  
  
Ch 1 Changes  
Rogue was in her room (she and Kitty had been given there own rooms at the beginning of the school year) working on her homework when she herd the Professors mental call for all of the X-Men to come to his office. As she went down there she thought about her planned date with Pietro later that night. He said he had a surprise for her. She had no idea what it was but judging form how sweet his other surprises were this one was sure to be great. She smiled when she thought about how he had told her he loved her and couldn't wait to see her. Sometimes it still surprised her that she felt the same way.  
  
As she came in she noticed three people standing by the professors desk. There was a girl with blond hair and blue eyes, a boy with black hair and brown eyes, and another girl with red hair and dark brown eyes. She was the last one to arrive so the professor started as soon as he walked in the room and sat down.  
  
"X-Men I have some important announcements for you today, but fist let me introduce my friends Z'Cann, Rena, and Jokw.'' The Professor said.  
  
We all said hello to the newcomers and the Professor continued. "My friends are Skrulls, part of an ancient race of shape shifting aliens, and have come to ask my help. They are mutants in there own race and are having problems with their non-mutants and mutants conflicting. They want me to help them form a team to try to make peace with Skrulls and mutants on their home planet. I have decided to accompany them there and help them get started, and will be gone for approximately 6 months if all goes well."  
  
We all sat there shocked until Evan said " Wow" and everyone started speaking at once until the Professor held up a hand to silence us. " I know this comes as a big shock to you but I believe you can handle the team by yourselves with the help of Logan and Storm while I am gone, but I would like to make one change before I go."  
  
"What is it Professor?" Asked Scott.  
  
I have decide to appoint a co-leader for the team." Scott started to abject but the Professor interrupted him saying "I believe that the team needs more then one person to take care of team business and help make decisions. He addressed Scott "You can not take on all of the responsibility yourself and live your life."  
  
Scott started to protest again but stopped and closed his eyes as the Professor mentally spoke to him. He opened them again and didn't say any thing else.   
  
I assumed the Professor was going to choose Jean and I think Jean did too by the smug look on her face, but I still asked "Who did you choose Professor?".  
  
Well after careful consideration I have decided to choose you Rogue to be the co-leader.  
  
The others except Scott and Jean smiled and congratulated me, but I barely noticed because I was in shock. After a few moments I realized what he had said and smiled and thanked the Professor. He then told everyone that he wonted to speak to me alone for a few minutes.   
  
After everyone left the Professor told me that one of the reasons he choose me was that I was for getting along with the Brotherhood and the X-Men havening personal lives. I am also less reluctant to stand up to Scott than anyone else. I told him about my relationship with Pietro and he said he already knew and found nothing the wrong with it. I was surprised and happy that he did not have a problem with us. I left his office feeling confident and excited.  
  
LATER  
  
Kitty and I were in my room getting ready for out dates, we always leave the house together saying were going clubbing and then we meet the boys and go our separate ways so we don't have to listen to Scott gripe. I had decided to wear my tight, short, dark blue skirt, my silver tank top ( with panty hose and a body stocking so I don't kill the man I love), dark blue gloves, a thin, silver, shear scarf, and my silver sandals with the three inch heals. As we got ready we started talking about the Professors announcements.  
  
"Its like really cool that the Professor chose you over Jean. Did you see the look on her face?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Ya her face tuned as red as her hair."  
  
"I think you will be a good leader."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Thanks. Hay what do you think about the whole alien thing?"  
  
Kitty thought about it for a moment and said, "I don't know its good that they wont the dream to happen on there planet but I wish the Professor wasn't going".  
  
"Ya I know I am gonna miss him. I hope the team will be ok." I said starting to worry.  
  
"It will be. Don't worry you will be a great leader."   
  
"I wasn't talking about that."  
  
"But you were thinking it."  
  
"I was not."   
  
"Was to."  
  
"Fine I give up. Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yep lets go", she said.  
  
Ch 2 The Date Part 1  
Kitty and I left the house and walked to the park to meet the guys at the fountain. Pietro looked great wearing a black sweater, tight jeans and black leather gloves (he started wearing them all the time when we started dating). I gave Pietro a hug and said hi to Lance before Lance and Kitty said goodbye and left to continue there own date. We did not have to worry about getting home together because my curfew is later than Kitty's so I usually stay out later then her.  
  
Pietro lead me through the park to the gazebo where he had set up a romantic candlelit dinner for two. He had covered the gazebo and surrounding trees with thousands of lights making them sparkle in the dark, and set a table in the middle of the gazebo with a vase full of purple roses in the center.  
  
"Pietro its lovely," I said staring in amassment.  
  
"A lovely place for a lovely lady." He said with a smile.  
  
I blushed and looked down at my feet.  
  
"Are you hungry? I made your favorite."  
  
"You made it?" I asked disbelieving.  
  
He smiled sheepishly and said, "Well actually I convinced Freddy to make it."  
  
"That's what I thought, but its still the thought that counts. You are very sweet." I said going over to him and giving him a hug.   
  
"Sweet?"   
  
"Ya sweet, thank ya for being so sweet."  
  
"You know your pretty sweet to", He said with a big grin. "Are you ready to eat?"  
  
"Ya"  
  
We sat down at the table and I was again amazed at all the trouble he had gone to there were candles and Champaign all on a white lacy table cloth. It was lovely. As we ate I told him about my new position on the team and he congratulated me wile we both had a good laugh at Jeans expense. He told me that Columbia University had already offered him a scholarship for next year. I was really happy for him since I knew that was where he wonted to go even though it would mean we would be further apart. After we had finished dinner and dessert he asked me to dance with him. He tuned on some music, took me in his arms and we slowly swayed to the music.  
  
( the song witch I was going to put here was NSYNC's God Must Have Spent a Little More Time on You but I couldn't find the words sorry.)  
  
Once the song was over Pietro pulled away from me and got down on one knee.   
  
"Rogue I love you and wont to be with you forever. Will You Marry Me?"  
  
Ch 3 The Date Part 2  
  
"Rogue I love you and wont to be with you forever. Will You Marry Me?"  
  
As soon as the words were out of his mouth I started to cry and fell down in my knees beside him.  
  
"Rogue are you ok?" He said worried.  
  
"No." I said sadly.   
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I love you."   
  
"Is that a yes?" He asked happily.  
  
"I can't marry you."   
  
"Why not?" He asked a little sad and angry.   
  
"I love you." I said as if that explained everything.  
  
"Then marry me." He said.   
  
"You deserve better."  
  
"There is no one better. I wont you. I love you."  
  
"We couldn't have kids."  
  
"So we will adopt we both grew up in foster homes and know that there are lots kids out there who need good parents."  
  
"But they wouldn't be yours... ours"  
  
"Maybe not by blood but you and I both know blood doesn't make you a family, love douse. Look at our families."  
  
"We couldn't make love." I said sadly. "You wouldn't be happy."  
  
"That's not true."  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"No. "I mean We can make love."  
  
"What! Are you crazy? Remember poison skin."  
  
"There are ways around it."  
  
"No theirs not."  
  
"Yes their is."  
  
"How?" I asked disbelieving.  
  
"You could ware your body stocking its see-through and thin. You could feel me touching you but I wouldn't get hurt. I could ware a condom witch we would do even without your mutation. We can even kiss through your scarf." He said softly.   
  
"What if the condom brakes or you accidentally touch my face. I don't want to hurt you" I said pleadingly.  
  
"You wont if were careful."  
  
"What if there is an accident?"  
  
"If one of us feels the drain then we can pull away."  
  
"You still might be hurt."  
  
"Not for long. I can pull away fast and even if I pass out you will have my powers and be able to pull away fast."  
  
"I love you. I don't want to hurt you even a little"  
  
"I am willing to risk it." Then he said more forceful and pleading. "We can be careful. I will be careful...trust me"  
  
"I do" I said softly.  
  
"So will you marry me?" he asked hopefully"   
  
"What if being careful doesn't work?" I asked already feeing a little hope.  
  
"It will." He stated.   
  
"You promise?" I asked pleadingly.   
  
"I promise to never hurt you, I promise to love you, I promise to be careful, I promise to be there when you need me, I promise I will be a good husband, and I promise that no matter what happens whether we can make love or not I will always be happy as long as you love me.  
Will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes." I said softly and for the first time since my mutation manifested hoping for a almost normal happy life with love and family.  
  
Ch 4 A night to remember  
  
After I said yes to Pietro's proposal he took me in his arms for a long time as I cried out of joy and fear, fear of what was to come and joy over the possibilities he made me believe in.   
  
As soon as I stopped crying he let go of me and put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small box.  
  
"I got you a ring but if you don't like it we can get another one." He said slowly opening the box. Inside was a thin platinum band with a small hart shaped emerald in the center. "I got an emerald because it reminded me of your eyes and platinum because it was silver like my hair I thought it symbolized us together." He said with a sheepish grin.  
  
"Oh Pietro its beautiful. I couldn't imagine a better ring. It symbolizes us perfectly. Thank you." I said hugging him.  
  
He held me for a little while longer until we realized that we were still sitting in the grass and got up noticing our slightly damp and grass stained clothing.   
  
"Do you wont me to take you home?"  
  
"No"   
  
"What do you want to do?"  
  
"You know what you said about us making love." I said quietly.  
  
"Yes." he said smiling.  
  
"Well I was thinking maybe we could do that." I said burying my head in his shoulder.   
  
"It sounds good to me." he said with a big grin.  
  
"Where do you want to go?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know, we cant go to the institute, so what about the Brotherhood house?"  
  
"No, Toad and Freddy are having there weekly movie night tonight because Freddy has to help cater a party Wednesday. The brotherhood house is a very scary place right now and I want our first time to be perfect."  
  
"So what do you want to do?"  
  
"We could wait."  
  
"No! I want to be with you tonight."  
  
"Well we could go to Bayville plaza if you want."  
  
"That's kind of expensive we could go somewhere cheaper."  
  
"No I want it so be nice and that is the nicest place"   
  
"Ok. Do we need anything."  
  
"No, you already have your bodysuit and scarf and I have some condoms. Let me clean up and we will go."  
  
"Ok. Can I help?"  
  
"That's ok I will just do it the Quicksilver way." With that he started zooming around and has the gazebo cleaned and everything put away in a matter of minutes.  
  
"Are you ready?" He asked cautiously.  
  
"I am when you are." I said shyly.  
  
Ok.  
  
15 minutes later in a suit at Bayville Plaza.  
  
We got to the room and the bellboy opened the door and let us both in. I went over and sat on the bed while Pietro tipped him for caring our nonexistent bags up to our room. After the bellboy left Pietro turned around and looked at me timidly until I spoke up.  
  
"So how do you want to do this?" I asked cautiously.  
  
"Um, we can try kissing through your scarf."  
  
"Ok."  
  
He came and sat next to me on the bed, then gently untying my scarf he pulled it from around my neck. He gently placed it over my face and started pressing light kisses to my face first starting by kissing one eye then my forehead, the tip of my nose each side of my jaw until finally he reached my lips. The kiss soon became more passionate as he started to nip and bite my lip through the thin scarf. When his tongue touched my bottom lip I instinctively opened my mouth and moaned as I felt his silk encased tongue slide against mine. After a few minutes we paused to catch our breath. As soon we broke we looked in each others eyes. His eyes were dark and longing and his chest heaving and all I wanted to do was to have to feel more of him, touching me, kissing me, and inside of me.  
  
"You said something about the bodysuit." I whispered breathless.  
  
"I could touch you, see you through it."  
  
"And you could take your cloths off too?"  
  
"Ya."   
  
"Ok." I said as I started to pull off my tank top.  
  
"Wait!" Let me he said and began to pull off my tank himself.  
  
As soon as he got it off flash of his hand and my bra followed it to the floor. I was sitting there with nothing but the thin bad stocking covering my breasts. He lowly unbuttons my skirt and lifted me up as he pulled it down past my aching center to the floor. Next he took off my shoes slowly while rubbing my legs through the shier material. He rubbed up each leg until he almost touched my hot center before going back down it again and removing my satrapy sandals. Once he got them off I was completely naked except for my bodysuit.  
  
He kissed me again and I immediately opened my mouth to his hot tongue. As we kissed he caressed my body starting with my face then my shoulders stomach until he finally got to my breasts. He took one in each hand an started to stroke and rub them in a circular pattern only pausing to press and pinch my hard nipples. I wanted him out of his cloths I wanted to see him. As if sensing my thoughts h started to pull on his sweater but I stopped him saying...  
  
"Let me take them off please." I said pulling on his sweater.  
  
"Ok." he said as he helped me pull it over his head. As soon as I got it off I immediately went for the button of his jeans and fumbled not being able to get a good grip with my gloved fingers. He reached down and helped me get it undone and lower his zipper slowly. I carefully pulled down his jeans in boxers in one tug reveling his big hard cock. I gasped at the size of it and loved how it looked so large and hard.  
  
"Can I touch it?" I asked timidly.  
  
"If you want."  
  
"Show me how?" I asked slowly inching my hand towards his sex  
  
His large hand covered my small one and moved to his cock and started to stroke it firmly. He soon started to groan and I felt good because I was giving him this pleasure. I never thought I would be able to be with some one like that. Soon his hand left mine on his cock and started to stroke my wet clit through the body stocking. I bucked my hips and let out a low moan. Soon Pietro came squirting white cum all over my hand and the bed. The site of him coming caused me to follow with a gasp.  
  
"Wow." He said breathless.  
  
"Wow" I replied with tears in my eyes.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked.  
  
"Ya, it was amazing. Is the next part this good?   
  
"I've herd it is but you will just have to judge for yourself." he said as he picked up the scarf and started to kiss me again.  
  
As we kissed his hands again started to stroke and caress my body. Soon he broke his mouth away from mine and started kissing my neck. Gently nipping the sensitive parts before moving on to my breasts and giving them the same treatment he the gave my neck. I arched my hips with a moan as I ran my hands through his hair. He soon reached down to stoke my clit as he latched his mouth on to one of my nipples and sucked gently the moving on to the other and doing the same. I felt as if I was going to explode.  
  
"Please." I gasped out trusting my hips against his erection.  
  
He picked his head and went to get a condom and a small knife. He came back over to me, spared my legs further apart and used the knife to cut a small hole in the crotch of my bodysuit. As he positioned himself at my entrance he asked, "Are you sure?".  
  
"Please" I said again thrusting my hips against him.  
  
He smiled and slowly entered me. I felt it when he reached my virginity and after looking in my eyes he quickly broke through. I gasped and he stopped moving until my pain subsided and I started to move my hips. He started to thrust in to me slowly picking up the pace as I got used to the feel of him and the sensations he was causing in me. I had never felt anything as amazing as the feelings he was creating. Soon I felt like my entire world revolved around what was happing in my hot center. When I came I screamed for lust, love, and joy with him soon following. We collapsed on the bed after he pulled out of me and removed to used condom. We did not say anything we just looked at each other until we fell asleep.  
  
2 hours later  
  
I woke up slowly to find Pietro staring at me intently.  
  
"Hi." I said  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For what."   
  
"For making my dreams come true"  
  
"Then I owe you a think you to because you made mine come true too."  
  
I smiled and found the scarf and kissed him lovingly.  
  
"Your going to be late if I don't take you home soon." He said sadly.  
  
"I don't care, I want to stay with you tonight, But you could run me to my room in the morning if you want to help keep me out of the Scott dog house."  
  
"Sure" he said wrapping his arms around me as we both drifted back to sleep.  
  
I woke up early snuggled next to Pietro. I watched him sleep. Ive never seen someone look so butifel in their sleep as he did. I started thinking about last night and him now and the one thing that surprised me was how calm he is. Most of the time he talks and acts as fast as he runs, but with me he takes his time and makes every thing better by not russhing that. It feels good that he would do that for me.  
  
Soon he woke up and smiled at me.  
  
"Morning Shuger."  
  
"Good Morning my love. How are you."  
  
"Great, I am really happy I cant wait to be your wife."  
  
"I cant wait till you are."  
  
I found my scarfe and started kissing him. Soon we were making love again. When we were both stated we layed together cudding.  
  
"So when do you want to get married?" He asked with a smile.  
  
"Now, but it will be hard when we do." I said sadly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Brotherhood, X-Men, Scott, Jean, money, school..."  
  
"Ok. Ok. I get it but I really wont to be your husband and those things wont go away any time soon no matter how hard we work."  
  
"I know I just don't know what elce we could do except wait till it gets better some day." I said as tears started to run down my face.  
  
"That may never happen we may have to give up our teams someday. But we shouldn't let the other things stop us."   
  
"What do you think we should do?"  
  
"Elope and not tell any one. We will know that were married and nothing can stop that. I want to be your husband and I want you to be my wife even if we cant live together and we have to keep everything a seckret. I already feel as if you my life mate and I want to make it permanent..."   
  
She inteupted him because she knew her answer.  
  
"Stop Pietro let me answer."  
  
"Ok, sorry. What's you answer?" He asked smiling endogamy.  
  
"Yes I will elope with you but..."  
  
"Great." Then frowning. "But what?"  
  
"Not today"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"We don't have time without getting caught."  
  
"Oh ya, probably not."  
  
"Ya we wanted to keep it a secret remember."  
"Ya, I remember, when can we do it then?"  
  
"Hmmmmm, How about Friday we skip school and do it?"  
  
"Ok, where do we go"  
  
"Where do you think?" I exclaimed smiling.  
  
"Huh."  
  
"Where is the eloping capital of America?"  
  
"Vegas?" he said smiling.  
  
"Of course it will be fun plus the law allows you to people to marry once they turn 17 without parent permission."  
  
"That's great, I just thought that you would want one that was more romantic."  
  
"It will be. Your so sweet, but this wedding is for us, we can have a nice stuffy one later with our friends and family."  
  
Pietro gets a really big grin and says "I always wonted to get married in Vegas."  
  
"Me to, I said with a grin of my own."  
  
"So Friday we get married."  
  
"Ya, Friday"  
  
"Wait I have a question."  
"Another one?"  
  
"Ya. What's your name?"  
  
"Oh ya, I should probably tell ya huh."  
  
"It might be helpful at the wedding."  
  
"Ok, but you have to try to guess first"  
  
"What do I get if I win?"  
  
"How about a my mouth on your cock?"   
  
Pietro's face turned white for a moment and then he smiled and said, "ok, if I don't get it right then you get to do whatever you want to me."  
  
I gasped and smiled thinking of what I could have him do. "You have 3 guesses."  
  
"Oh, hmmm how about Rose?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Or Rebecca?"  
  
"No. One more try."  
  
"Hmm." He said smiling mischievously. "How about Nicole?"  
  
"WHAT! Who told you?" I asked shocked.  
  
"No one I guessed."  
  
"Did not. Who?"  
  
"It was in the file Xavier had on you that I stole for Mystique."  
  
"He knows?"  
  
"Yep, so douse Mystique but no one else."  
  
"How do you know."  
  
"I looked before I gave it to Mystique."  
  
"You rat."  
  
"Still I won fair and square."  
  
"You cheated you already knew."  
  
"Oh, so I guess that makes it a tie then he said with a mischievous grin."  
  
"Oh ya, I guess were both gonna have to pay."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Ya, I want to."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Lay down."  
  
He laid on his back and I gently pulled the covers away to expose his already hard cock. I gently started rubbing it while I found my scarf. Soon I found it and let it glide over his erection. He moaned when her felt the sheer material on his most private part. I shyly reached my tongue out to touch the covered tip and he gasped. Smiling I slowly took it into my mouth pushing it as far back as it would go. I tried swallowing a few times and grated my teeth over it. It was so hard and warm it made me wet thinking about his heat inside of me. I reached up and squeezed his balls as I worked his cock over with my tongue. Soon he moaned low in his chest and came splattering white cum all over the scarf some getting in my mouth through the thin material. As soon as he came down he grabbed me and rolled us over so he was on top. He reached down and stroked my clit until I was dripping wet and then he entered me with a quick thrust. We stated going faster and faster and we both came twice in a matter of minuets. Despite its speed it was amazing and so totally Pietro's style. I soon realized how late it was getting and Pietro took me back to the institute.  
  
"I will see you later my love." he said before I went in.  
  
"Later. I love you and cant wait till Friday."  
  
"Me either."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
After Pietro dropped me off I went in to shower and change. Since it was still early and a Saturday no one was awake when I got home. After I got dressed I went down to breakfast. I was still the only one awake so I just grabbed an apple and went for a walk.  
  
As I walked through the woods I began to think about how Pietro and I got started.  
  
FLASHBACK 1-Year Ago  
  
"Please" Kitty begged. You have to go or Scott will get suspicious. Pietro will be there so you would have a date.  
  
Date Pietro, give me a break, I said exasperated because she had been bugging me about it for the last half hour and I was getting fed up.  
  
Rogue it's the only way I can go out with Lance without Scott making a big fuss. You're my only hope everyone else it taken.  
  
Thanks a lot.  
  
Rogue please you're my best friend and the person I would rather come anyway. Please I will do anything.  
  
Fine I go with Pietro just stop begging ok. I said giving in so she would leave me alone.  
  
Great be ready at 7 ok.  
  
Fine, but you owe me.  
  
5:30 SATURDAY NIGHT  
I got dressed to go clubbing. I wasn't really that put out be going out with Pietro after all it was something to do, and Pietro isn't that bad when he isn't trying to act cool. I decided to ware my short black dress with a body stocking and high healed boots. I wore my regular makeup but put my hare up in to a high ponytail that left my hair falling in curls around my face. I was ready to go by the time Kitty came and got me at 630. We left the mansion and went to meet the guys in the park. As soon as we got there Kitty pulled Lance away leaving me alone with Pietro  
  
Well I said what do you want to do?  
  
Are you hungry?  
  
Ya a little  
  
How about Chinese  
  
Ya that's my favorite  
  
I know he said smiling  
  
We went to a small Chinese restaurant by the park. While there we talked about Kitty and Lance, school, and our teams. I was surprised that he talked so open and honestly with me, since he hadn't done that since I left the brotherhood. After we finished eating he asked me if I wanted to go clubbing and I said yes. We danced well into the morning, but eventually I had to go home. As he walked me to the institute he said...  
  
I had a great time  
  
Me to its been a long time since I have had this much fun  
  
Maybe we should help Kitty and Lances relationship more often.  
  
Ya it might be fun.  
  
I think their going out Friday; do you want to help them then?  
  
That sounds good to me.  
  
Great, see ya Rogue.  
  
Ya bye Pietro.  
  
Soon I was trying to get Kitty and Lance to go out more often. We slowly moved from having fun together to liking each other, loving each other to now getting married. We came a long way from the first date Kitty talked me in to. It looks like I really owe her.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Hello?  
  
The sound of a voice brought me out of my memories. I turned to see the Skrull Z'cann.  
  
Hi, Your Z'cann right.  
  
Yes I'm sorry for startling you, Aren't you Rogue.  
  
Ya, are you lost? Most people who don't know their way around out here are.   
  
She smiled sheepishly and said yes. She was going for a walk and couldn't pick up any one she knew with her telepathy. I offered to walk her back, and she said yes. As we walked she asked, "What's your power?"  
  
I absorb the life force, memories, and with mutants powers, through skin to skin contact. What about you? Is telepathy your only power?  
  
Yes but I am a touch telepath stronger then a regular telepathy.  
  
So you can here people's thoughts through contact with there skin?  
  
Yes  
  
Can you control it?  
  
Yes. Can you control yours it sounds similar to mine.  
  
No I'm still trying to figure it out  
  
Maybe I can help you.  
  
How? I asked skeptically.  
  
Well I was thinking that since our powers are similar that maybe I can show you how I control mine and you can try to use it with yours.  
  
Would you really be willing to do that for me?  
  
Yes It would make me happy to help and X-Men after all your professor is doing for us. Also I know what its like to not be able to touch because of your mutation.  
  
I would really appreciate it and be eternally grateful. I said with tears in my eyes. I immediately began to think about what a great wedding present it would be to Pietro if she could control her powers.  
  
I am happy to. Do you want to get started now.  
  
We stopped where we were in the woods and started to get to work. She showed me meditation and some other centering techniques first to help me center myself. She said it would take time and practice to get really good at it. Then she used her non-touch telepathy to help me find the switch in my brain so that I I could start working on turning it off. She said that our mutations were in fact very similar. She said that the area in my brain was close to where her switch was in her brain. My late that evening I had managed to switch it off for a few minutes. I could not make it stay off but to felt so good that I had managed to make progress that I cried for half an hour. Later when it was time to go back to the institute I felt overjoyed. I knew Z'Cann would always hold a special place in my hart for what she gave to me.  
  
The next morning I got up really early. I wanted to practice some of the techniques that Z'cann taught me before I had to go meet with the Professor and Scott. The Professor and skrulls were leaving today and he wanted to talk to us about taking care of things while he was gone. I practiced for a while and managed to keep control for five minutes. It was not easy but I did notice that it got easier every time I did it. I then got dressed and went to the professors office. Scott was already there when I got there so as soon as I sat down the professor began to speak.  
  
Good Morning, I take it you slept well.   
  
Yes professor we both said.  
  
I want you both to know why I choose to make Rogue co-leader. It is not Scott that I think you cant do the job yourself. I just don't want your entire life to be devoted only to this. You need to have fun. I also think that Rogue will bring a different perspective. I know you will both do a good job and I trust you both to work together and take care of the others. Of all my students I am the most proud of the two of you.  
  
Wow Professor thanks. I said with tears in my eyes.  
  
Thank you professor. Scott said with an equally teary voice.  
  
Your both welcome. Now I have set up an account for each of you for your own personal use. I decided that you should get a privilege for all the responsibility I am putting on you. I also have accounts in both of your names for the team and the institute. If you should need anything you know you can call Ororo and Logan. There is also the allowances I give to each of my students each week for school and other essentials. You will both continue to receive those as well. Do you have any questions?  
  
No Professor thanks but you did not have to do that.  
  
Ya we would do it just for you. Scott said.  
  
That is ok I want to give you something for all the help you are giving me.  
  
Thank you I said as he handed me my folder with all the information.  
  
Ya thanks Professor. Scott said as he took his own folder.  
  
Rogue I would like you to stay for a few minutes so I can discuss something private with you.  
  
Sure I said and then I turned to Scott and said See ya later Scott. Scott reluctantly left the office.  
  
After he was gone I asked so what do you need Sir.  
  
I wanted you to know that another reason I choose you is because you will stand up to Scott and you will help keep him off of everyone's backs about this whole dating the enemy thing. I also know of your involvement with Pietro.  
  
What how I asked startled  
  
I have known for some time. I first found out when I was helping you reorganize your thoughts after your last absorption. I inadvertently stumbled upon it. I did not say anything because you had not chosen to tell me. I am now since I am leaving and I want to make sure you don't let this interfere with a relationship that makes you happy.  
  
He douse make me very happy I love him very much.  
  
Good If you need anything feel free to ask.  
  
Then before I knew what I was doing I told him everything. I told him everything form our first date to our plans to elope on Friday. I did leave out the sex stuff. He was very happy for us and gave his approval.   
  
I left his office feeling great. I love the professor very much and I think I wanted his approval more then even I knew.  
  
I went and ate breakfast with Kurt. He was excited about his date with Amanda this afternoon. He talked nonstop about all the things they would do. I was really happy for him but it made me want to go see Pietro. I decided to go see him later, but first Kitty and I were going to the mall to get me a dress. We decided not to leave until the Professor was gone though.  
  
The Professor left about 10 am. I had a teary good by with Z'Cann and thanked her for all she did for me. As soon as they left Kitty and I left for the mall.  
  
While we were at the mall I found the perfict dress. It was white lace with satin underneath it also white. As I left I felt ready for my and Pietros big day.  
  
Pietro came to pick me up early the next morning. We where gonna run I decieded to take my dress with me so I would not get it dirty. We arrived at the chapal a short time later. I went to the dressing room to quickly change. As I stepped out I was surprised to see Xavier and all the X-men and brotherhood standing there with Pietro.  
  
Whats going on? I asked.  
  
Pietro smiled and said " I told you I would find a way to make it all work out"  
  
What how?  
  
"It was really simple I talked to them and told them how we feel and after some heated debate they decided to support us and so here they are."  
  
Wow I said smiling  
  
We went in to the chapal and everyone sat down. The minister came out and began the service. It all went by in a blur and befor I knew it the minister was saying "I now pronounce you Husband and wife you may kiss the bride"  
Pietro pulled out his hankerschiff but befor he got a chance to put it over my face I kissed him with my bare lips. He and everyone elce gasped in astonishement. Pietro quickly recovered and kissed be back. As we waked down the isle I knew that everything was as it was ment to be. 


End file.
